Volume Three: Villains
by Mike Coppola
Summary: After Nathan Petrelli is shot at a press conference, the heroes are put in danger. Sylar is back, but he isn't the only villain around.
1. Chapter One: Dark Visions

**VOLUME THREE - VILLAINS**

Sylar is sitting by a building. He injects himself with the cure. As the wounds on his face heals, he extends his arm out toward a spinach can. Soon afterward, the can shakes and flies into his hand. He grabs it with a victorious expression. He gives an evil grin.

Sylar: I'm back.

**CHAPTER ONE - DARK VISIONS**

**Matt Parkman, Peter and Angela Petrelli  
Nathan's Apartment**

The three of them are in Nathan's apartment, waiting. Matt is sitting, still shocked from the experience. Peter is standing by the door, appearing to be in deep thought. Angela is facing away from them on the other side of the room with a somewhat guilty face. Finally, Peter walks over to his mother.

Peter: Mom, do you have any idea who shot Nathan?  
Angela: I do, but we can't know for sure.

Peter grabs his mom's shoulder and violently turns her around.

Peter: Stop lying to me! Who shot Nathan!

She looks disgusted, but not shocked, at his behavior and gently brushes his hand off her shoulder. She appears to be crying.

Angela: How dare you! I know you're hurt, but don't express your anger at me! All we can do is wait and hope that the doctors will save him!

Peter knows she's lying, but doesn't continue. He steps back. Matt looks up at her and attempts to read her mind.

Angela: (mentally) I won't tell you anything, Parkman.

Matt looks shocked, realizing that she does know who shot him.

Peter: Please mother, tell me.

She walks over to the other side of the room. She looks over at Peter with a sincere look on her face. She finally gives in.

Angela: Fine, I'll tell you. The man who attempted to murder your brother was...  
Before she can finish, her skin turns pale and her eyes widen. In mid-sentence, she falls over. She's passed out. Peter and Matt attempt to wake her.

**Hiro Nakamura and Ando Masahashi  
Yamagato Industries**

Hiro is sitting at his desk, Ando is standing behind him, watching.

A delivery man goes to Hiro's cubicle.

Delivery Man: (in Japanese) Is this Hiro Nakamura's desk?

Hiro and Ando look over at him, surprised.

Hiro: (in Japanese) Yes?

Delivery Man: (in Japanese) Sign here, please.

Hiro stands up and signs the form.

Delivery Man: (in Japanese) Here you go.

He hands Hiro a package and walks away.

Ando: (in Japanese) Who sent it to you?  
Hiro: (in Japanese) I don't know. There's no address or anything.

Hiro opens up the package and inside is an original painting by Isaac Mendez. Hiro looks excited at it.

Hiro: (in Japanese) Ando, this is a painting by Mr. Isaac!

The painting shows a blonde woman trapped in a burning building.

Ando: (in Japanese) Is that the cheerleader?  
Hiro: (in Japanese) Maybe. She looks like she's in trouble.

Ando looks over at him. Hiro's face lights up with joy.

Ando: (in Japanese) Oh no, Hiro. We're not going to save her.  
Hiro: (in Japanese) But we have to! Save the cheerleader, save the world! Remember?

Ando rolls his eyes.

Ando: (in Japanese) Fine! But where is she? How do we get there?  
Hiro looks at it, puzzled.

Hiro: (in Japanese) I don't know. Let's find out.

He places his hand on the painting. Ando grabs his shoulder. Hiro concentrates hard at the painting. Soon enough, the two of them disappear, so does the painting.

**Claire and Noah Bennet  
The Bennets' Home**

Claire is sitting on the couch, doing nothing in particular. HRG is standing behind her, staring at her sadly.

HRG: I know it's not going to be easy. Living a normal life.

Claire turns around and looks at him.

Claire: Why do we have to have a normal life?  
HRG: It's what I've always wanted for you.  
Claire: But we have special abilities. Special powers.  
HRG: We?  
Claire: You know what I mean. Shouldn't we be helping people?  
HRG: Why? This family is all that matters to me. If something were to ever happen to you...I don't know if I could ever forgive myself.  
Claire: A good friend once told me that if we don't save them, who will?

HRG sighs and sits down next to her.

HRG: Listen, I know it's gonna be tough. But you've got to believe me, it's the only way to ever by truely safe.  
Claire: I know you mean well, but why would I be able to heal if it weren't for a bigger and better purpose?  
HRG: Your purpose is to live. I don't want you to experience half the pain that I've had to experience in my life.  
Claire: Who says I have to?  
HRG: If they take you away, then you will!

He gets up and leaves, Claire is almost crying.

**Mohinder, Molly, Maya, and Elle  
Isaac Mendez's Loft**

The four of them are watching a news report on Nathan being shot.  
Reporter: At a press conference, politician Nathan Petrelli was shot by an unknown assassin. No official descriptions of this killer has been made, but police are investigating it as we speak.

They all look shocked.

Mohinder: I can't believe it.  
Molly: Is he going to be okay?  
Mohinder: He'll be fine, Molly. I'm sure he will.

Suddenly, Sylar enters. Elle prepares to zap him, but he quickly throws her into the wall using telekinesis. She is knocked out. Mohinder pulls out the Company gun and shoots at him, but Sylar stops the bullets and telekinetically holds them up.

Sylar: No sudden movements, or everyone dies.

**Niki Sanders  
Duzac's Diner**

Monica runs out while Niki attempts to hold the flaming wood up. Monica, outside, runs toward a scared Micah and comforts him. Niki's about to pass out when time freezes all of a sudden. The flames freeze, and the wood seems much lighter.

Niki: What the...?

Behind her are Hiro and Ando.

Hiro: Are you the cheerleader?

Niki turns around, completely surprised.

Niki: Who are you?  
Hiro: I am Hiro. And this is Ando (points to Ando).  
Niki: What's going on?  
Hiro: I can freeze time. We are here to rescue you.  
Niki: Really?  
Hiro: Yes.

Ando recognizes her as the webcam stripper he constantly dreams about.

Ando: (in Japanese) She's pretty hot for a cheerleader.  
Hiro: (in Japanese) I don't think that's her.  
Niki: What are you two muttering about?  
Hiro: Uh, he's a big fan.

She looks disgusted.  
Niki: Pervert.  
Hiro: Don't mind him. Please, take my hand.

She unwillingly does so. The three of them disappear. Time resumes. Outside the building, Monica and Micah screams as it blows up.

Back to Sylar. He threatens them with the floating bullets. Molly is crying, Maya is too, Mohinder is afraid.

Mohinder: What do you want?  
Sylar: (with his cool voice) Revenge.

The bullets drop. Suddenly, he hurls Maya using telekinesis, turns sharply back at Mohinder before he can shoot again, and chokes him telekinetically. Molly screams and Mohinder drops his gun. Sylar throws Mohinder through the door, knocking him out as well. Molly is terrified. Maya awakens, but is weak. She tries to get up, but her ankle is injured. Sylar walks toward her and extends his arm.

Sylar: I think it is unwise to try to escape.

He begins to slowly move his hand across her forehead. He is cutting her head open. She screams as she does so. Molly runs to Mohinder.

Molly: (whispering) Wake up. Please.

We then return to HRG, who is standing outside the house talking to Bob.

Bob: You've made the right choice.  
HRG: I hope so.  
Bob: Well luckily for you, we already have a new target.  
HRG: Who is it?  
Bob: He's a man who recently burned down his apartment in L.A.  
HRG: He can burn things.  
Bob: Yes.  
HRG: Like Ted Sprague?  
Bob: No. Like Meredith Gordon.

HRG looks at Bob coldly.

We then return to Mohinder. Elle is standing over him. She gently shocks him on the nose and he shoots up.

Mohinder: What happened?  
Elle: I'm so sorry.  
She's crying and points inside. Mohinder stands up and slowly enters. He gasps and almost faints at the sight. We see the top of Maya's head cut open. There's blood everywhere. Over by the couch, we look up Molly's lifeless body and although we don't see her head removed, it is heavily implied that it is. Mohinder is about to throw up. Instead, he looks over at Elle.

Mohinder: How are you still alive?

Elle looks at him, still sobbing at her apparent failure to save them.

We then see Sylar on Charles Deveaux's rooftop. He appears to be removing someone's brain, but we can't see who it is. We slowly turn until we see that it's Claire. She's screaming for her life, but he finally gets her brain.

Sylar: I've waited a long time for this. It's time to finish what I've started.

We suddenly pull back and see that it's in someone's eyes, like when Peter had his explosion vision. Angela is seeing the vision. Peter and Matt are still trying to wake her. She suddenly sits up, frightened. She gasps.

The episode ends.


	2. Chapter Two: Shadow and Fire

**CHAPTER TWO - SHADOW AND FIRE**

**Matt, Peter, and Angela  
Manhattan, NY**

Angela wakes up from her vision, extremely frightened.

Matt: Mrs. Petrelli?  
Peter: Mom?

She looks at them.

Angela: There's something I have to tell you.

**Mohinder and Elle  
Isaac Mendez's Loft**

We then go to Mohinder and Elle, standing around the bloody mess in Isaac's loft. Mohinder walks over to Molly. He's sobbing, a lot more than Elle is. He's hurt, and confused. He doesn't know exactly what to say.

Mohinder: Elle, how did you survive?  
Elle: I woke up, he had just finished killing Molly. I charged a volt and shot it at him. He flew back. But it wasn't good enough. As he was about to kill me, he looked up and saw the camera watching him. He told me that he'll finish me off later. He can find me, he can find you. How can we survive against him?  
Mohinder: We could inject him with the virus again, or we could get someone who can stop him.  
Elle: Like who?  
Mohinder: Peter Petrelli.

**Hiro, Ando, and Niki  
Yamagato Industries**

We go to Yamagato Industries. Hiro, Ando, and Niki return. Niki is impressed with the ability. She notices the painting.

Niki: What's that?  
Hiro: A painting that tells the future.

She realizes that that's her in the fire.

Niki: So this is why you came to save me?  
Hiro: Yes.

Ando can't stop staring at her. Niki notices, but chooses to ignores him.

Niki: In the fire, you asked me if I was the cheerleader. What did you mean?Hiro: The future me went back in time a long time ago and told Peter Petrelli, "save the cheerleader, save the world."  
Niki: Petrelli?  
Hiro: Yes, Peter Petrelli.  
Niki: Isn't he related to Nathan Petrelli?  
Hiro: The flying man?  
Niki: The politician.  
Hiro: Yes. They're brothers.  
Niki: He was at Kirby Plaza, wasn't he?  
Hiro: Fighting against Sylar, yes.  
Niki: And you killed Sylar.

He blushes. She looks somewhat shocked at remembering Kirby Plaza.

**Noah Bennet and Bob  
The Company**

We then go to the Company, in Bob's office. Bob is speaking to HRG.

Bob: Since you're back with the Company. We thought it was time to reveal your new partner.  
HRG: Who?

He turns around and sees The Haitian, who smiles briefly at him.

Bob: You two remember each other.  
HRG: Yeah, we do.  
Bob: The man you're going to capture is dangerous. He was captured once by us, but he escaped.  
HRG: Escaped.  
Bob: Yes. He's masted his power fully. He can burn you and then remove or collect the flames. Or allow one tiny spark to become an explosion. If he wanted to, he could destory an entire city in an instant using a lit cigarette.  
HRG: Then why doesn't he?  
Bob: Only his hands are immune to his flames. If his foot caught on fire, there would be burns. He's different from Ted in this sense. He's very skilled, but he can be killed with his own flames.  
HRG: Maybe we should fight fire with fire.  
Bob: That's what I was thinking, but maybe you should use your partner instead.  
HRG: (glancing over at the Haitian) Sure.

We then go back to Peter, Matt, and Angela.

Peter: So you're saying that you can see the future?  
Angela: Yes.  
Peter: Is that why I saw the explosion in my dreams?  
Angela: Yes.  
Peter: How come you said that the city's destruction was inevitable?Angela: I never said that. I said that the explosion was inevitable. I also said that Nathan would save the world. I was right for both.  
Matt: So you knew that the city wouldn't be destroyed?  
Angela: I didn't know for sure. There was also the possibility that it would. That's why I took certain measures to make sure otherwise.  
Peter: But I saw a dream in the past, with Charles Deveaux.  
Angela: He can manipulate dreams. The two of us thought it was best for you to see what you saw.  
Peter: Will Nathan live?  
Angela: It depends.  
Peter: On what?  
Angela: Claire.

Peter looks confused.

**Jonas Miller  
Brooklyn, NY**

We then see a man running. He's wearing a black sweater, jeans, and brown shoes. His hair is short, he has a beard, and his eyes are consumed with hate. He's running and suddenly a building blows up in the distance. The man's name is Jonas. Suddenly, he stops.

Jonas: Who are you?

We turn and see that he's looking at HRG and Haitian.

HRG: I'm your worst nightmare.

Jonas laughs mockingly.

HRG: _You're_ my worst nightmare? Ha! I don't think so.

Suddenly, we waves his arms and a ring of fire surrounds him. HRG shoots three bullets, but the flames only get higher and higher.

HRG: Help me!

The Haitian extends his arms and concentrates. The flames begin to sink until there's no more of them. Jonas is standing there, appearing helpless.

Jonas: How is he doing that?  
HRG: He can negate your powers.  
Jonas: Interesting.

HRG walks toward Jonas, his gun still pointing.  
Jonas: You can't stop me!

Jonas tries to run. HRG shoots the gun. The bullet stops. Everything freezes for a second. We close up on the bullet, we then follow to the gun barrel. The smoke from the gun begins to move toward Jonas. Time resumes as the bullet explodes before hitting Jonas. HRG's gun catches on fire.

HRG: What the...?

Jonas gives the most evil laugh. The Haitian runs toward Jonas, but a wall of flames flies in front of him. The Haitian stops, and Jonas escapes.

HRG: This is going to be harder than I thought.

We return to Hiro, Ando, and Niki.

Niki: Do you know who sent the painting?  
Hiro: Unfortunately, no.  
Niki: So what do we do now?  
Hiro: I don't know.  
Niki: Can I at least get some fresh air. I think this is a little to much for me.  
Ando: I'll get you some fresh air!

Hiro smiles.

Niki: (unsure) Okay.

Ando and Niki grabs Hiro's arm. They disappear. They reappear outside in a nice field.

Hiro: I'll leave you too alone.  
Ando: (in Japanese) This is too lucky.

Ando and Niki walks toward a park bench and fountain.

Ando: So, you single?

Niki gets saddened by this.

Ando: Sorry, didn't mean to upset you. Let's sit down.

Niki walks to the end of the bench. Her heel then breaks and she almost falls over. Luckily, she catches herself by grabbing the end of the fountain. She looks down into it. Her reflection winks at her.

Jessica: Guess who's back.  
Niki panics and begins to run away. Ando chases after her. A worried Hiro notices this and teleports over to them.

Ando: Wait up!

Hiro pops up next to Ando.

Hiro: (in Japanese) What did you do?  
Ando: (in Japanese) I don't know. Her heel broke.

Hiro's eyes widen.

Hiro: (in Japanese) She's running toward the cemetary!

We then return to Matt, Peter, and Angela.

Peter: What do you mean by Claire?  
Angela: Her blood can heal.  
Matt: Well that's great. We can kill two birds with one stone.  
Peter: Where is she?  
Angela: Costa Verde, California.  
Peter: Great.

We return to Bob's office. Bob is looking at a file. He puts it away when all of a sudden, he door flies open. It's on fire. Jonas enters.

Bob: You!  
Jonas: Don't act so tough! I defeated all of you! One of you will be even easier!  
Bob: You didn't defeat anyone.  
Jonas: Oh please! You were weak and pathetic. In fact, you still are.  
Bob: Don't do this!  
Jonas: And why not!

Jonas walks over to Bob. We then see someone standing on a building. We turn and see that it's Sylar. His eyes are closed, he appears to be concentrating on something. His eyes open.

Sylar: He's going to see the cheerleader.

He then gives that evil Sylar grin we all know.

Sylar: Well so am I.

The episode ends.


	3. Chapter Three: Escape

**CHAPTER THREE - ESCAPE**

**Mohinder and Elle  
Isaac Mendez's Loft**

Mohinder and Elle are sobbing. Mohinder is leaning over Molly, stroking her hair. Elle is calling something on a cell phone.

Elle: Daddy? Please pick up. We have a little problem over here. I'm in Dr. Suresh's lab. I hope you receive this message soon.  
Mohinder: I can't believe it. When she needed me most, I wasn't there for her. Even worse, I let Niki down too.  
Elle: Hey, listen. You tried your best. I just wanted my dad to respect me again. I let Sylar get away, twice. I could've stopped him but I didn't. We have to accept our failures.  
Mohinder: It's not that easy. You have powers.  
Elle: Hey, punching bag, a man of science has enough on his mind already.  
Mohinder: Well, maybe if we can get some of Claire's blood, we can get a cure in time to save Niki.  
Elle: Hey, that's the spirit.

They smile at each other. Mohinder still has tears in his eyes.

**Bob and Jonas  
The Company**

Jonas: So, are you ready to die?  
Bob: Never.

Jonas smirks.

Jonas: How are you gonna stop me!  
Bob: Not me.

HRG presses his gun against Jonas's head.

HRG: Me.

HRG and the Haitian have just arrived from their failure to defeat Jonas. This is their way of making up for it.

HRG: You know what to do.

The Haitian nods and walks over to them. He extends his hand.

HRG: All of your prized victories, your entire childhood, everything that you've ever loved or touched before. Gone.Jonas: Can we make a bargain?  
HRG: Not a chance.

Jonas begins to scream as the Haitian proceeds to take his memory.

**Hiro, Ando, and Nikk  
Aoyama Cemetary**

Niki is running from Hiro and Ando. Why she is still running is unclear. It's as if she's trying to escape from Jessica. Hiro stops chasing her, grabs Ando's hand, and freezes time.

Ando: (in Japanese) What's wrong with her?  
Hiro: (in Japanese) I don't know. But we can't let her find Adam.  
Ando: (in Japanese) Adam? Where is he?  
Hiro: (in Japanese) Six feet under.

Ando looks at Hiro completely shocked.

Hiro walks over to Jessica. Her hair is flowing in the wind. Her jacket is falling off, revealing her shoulders. On her right shoulder is the symbol. Hiro's eyes widen.

Hiro: (in Japanese) Godsend.

**Claire Bennet  
Costa Verde, CA**

Claire is anxiously waiting for her dad to return. Outside her house, Peter and Matt arrive. We see that Peter teleported to her house, and he was grabbing Matt's shoulder, bringing Matt with him. They walk up to the door and knock on it. Claire rushes to the door, hoping it's her dad. She's even more surprised to see that it's Peter instead. She's speechless. Peter smiles at her.

Peter: Hello Claire.  
Claire: I thought...how...I can't believe this.  
Peter: I can heal, remember?  
Claire: Is Nathan alright?  
Peter: You haven't seen the news lately?  
Claire: No.  
Peter: He lived, but he was shot at a press conference. We were right by him when it happened.  
Claire: What?  
Peter: That's not all. We need your blood to save him.  
Claire: (smiling) It's always _my_ blood.  
Peter: Well, you are the cheerleader.

They smile at each other. Claire lets them in, and they immediately hug. Sandra Bennet is walking down the stairs.  
Sandra: Lyle, just put on something warm!

She notices them and almost faints.

Sandra: Claire, what's going on here?

Back to HRG, Haitian, Jonas, and Bob. Alarms are going off everywhere in the building. Jonas is running down a hallway, his shirt is blackened and burnt. His face is darker. His eyes are still consumed with hate. In Bob's office, HRG awakens to find the room on fire. The Haitian is standing over him. He helps pick HRG up. Bob is knocked out. They look at Bob and decides to leave him there.

HRG: Let's go.

They escape from the room in time and run down the halls. HRG is coughing.

HRG: I can't believe he escaped.

Jonas leaves the building. He is outside and begins to flee.

Back to Hiro, Ando, and Niki. 

Hiro: (in Japanese) Why does she have the symbol?  
Ando: (in Japanese) Why does strange stuff always happen to us?

Hiro resumes time. Niki trips and falls to the ground. Hiro tries to help her up, but she pushes him away and gets up herself.

Niki: Get away from me! You don't know what I can do!  
Hiro: Why do you have the symbol on your shoulder?  
Niki: What?  
Hiro: You know, "Godsend".  
Niki: I have no idea. I can't do this anymore! I know, you have to kill me!  
Hiro: What?  
Niki: Kill me! Now! If you don't, I could kill many.

Hiro unwillingly reaches for his sword, but decides against it.

Hiro: I can't. Killing is supposed to be hard. I can't let myself become a killer any longer.

Niki gives an evil smile, she's Jessica now.

Jessica: Fine, then it's my turn.  
She grabs Hiro's throat and throws him into a tombstone, knocking him out. Ando looks very scared and is frozen in his tracks. She looks at him and punches him in the face, knocking him out as well. She then walks away from them.

Jessica: I'm back.

As she walks past the various gravestones, she hears something. A small faint scream.

Jessica: What is that?  
Adam: (underground) Help! Get me out!

She looks down at the spot Adam's buried in.

Jessica: This is crazy.  
Adam: (underground) Who is that! Get me out! Help me!  
Jessica: Interesting.

She reaches her hand down into the dirt. Oddly enough, she soon feels a hand. We can't see their hands, but it appears as though she is grabbing it. She pulls her arm up as hard as she can. She has super strength, remember. We see her pull Adam's arm up. Soon enough, he's completely out. His eyes are somewhat reddish-pink, his veins appear to be almost popping out of his skin, his hair is a mess, he's covered in dirt. We can tell that he's been buried alive. He tries to speak, but it's difficult to do so.

Adam: I need...a glass..of...water.  
Jessica: I can tell.  
Adam: Who..are...you?  
Jessica: Whoever you want me to be.

Adam chuckles a little bit, Jessica gives a seductive look.

We return to Peter, Claire, Matt, and Sandra.

Sandra: So you're Claire's real uncle, and you're here because you need Claire's blood.  
Peter: Yes.  
Sandra: To save your brother who is Claire's birth father?  
Peter: Yeah.  
Sandra: I'm sorry, it's kinda hard to believe.  
Matt: Trust me, it's hard for all of us to believe.  
Peter: Oh it gets better. Claire, your grandmother can see the future.  
Claire: (giggling) Are you serious?  
Peter: I am. She saw a vision of Sylar killing you. We also came here to protect you. We have to take you back to New York with us.  
Claire: What?  
Peter: I know it's hard for you, but it's your destiny. Be the one we need, Claire.Sandra: I'm sorry, but I can't let you take her. Not now. Her father, my husband, he just rejoined the Company to keep us safe. Now you want to ruin all that by taking her away?  
Peter: We just need her for a moment. I can teleport through time. We'll be back before you know it.  
Sandra: Just make sure she's safe.

Peter smiles.

Peter: Thank you. We will. I will.

Sandra almost starts crying.

Claire: Don't cry, mom. I trust him with my life.

Claire hugs her mom. Peter and Matt stands up, Peter taps her shoulder.

Peter: It's time.

Claire hugs Peter, Peter grabs Matt's shoulder, and they disappear.

We go back to Nathan's apartment in New York. The three of them return.

Peter: Mom? We got Claire!

Angela is nowhere to be found.

Matt: Where is she?

Matt tries to find her mentally, but he can't hear her throughts anywhere.

Peter: Mom?

They look around for her. 

The episode ends.


	4. Chapter Four: Revelations

**CHAPTER FOUR - REVELATIONS**

**Angela Petrelli**

**Nathan's Apartment**

Angela is waiting for Peter and Matt to return. She's pacing. Suddenly, the door flies open, but nowhere's there.

Angela: I figured you would be coming.

We see Claude appear, he's holding a knife.

Claude: Don't act like a little bitch, okay? I'm not in a good mood.

Angela: You think you have power. You don't even know what true power is.

Claude: You think you know about keeping secrets. You don't even know the meaning of it.

Angela: Why are you here?

Claude: Shouldn't you know?

Angela: You always had a smart mouth. Having a smart head and having a smart mouth are two different things.

Claude: You should know, you hag! I've been hiding for years!

Angela: You never answered my question.

Claude: I'm here because I want some bloody answers!

Angela: Why now?

Claude: Because I got a call from him! He told me that he knew where I was and threatened to kill me!

Angela: Those were his exact words?

Claude: Now look who has a smart mouth.

Angela: If you want answers, you better start asking questions.

Claude closes the door.

Claude: Don't scream, don't cry, just listen and respond. Got it?

Angela gives a cold stare.

Claude: Are you expecting anybody?

Angela doesn't answer.

Claude: What did I tell you? Answer me!

Angela still doesn't answer.

Claude: That's it.

Claude walks over to her. She doesn't move, she doesn't seem afraid. He gets behind her and puts the knife around her neck. Moments later, Peter, Claire, and Matt appear in the room. They teleported from Costa Verde, remember? At the same time they reappear, Claude and Angela disappears. By the time they fully appear, Claude and Angela fully disappear.

Peter: Mom? We got Claire!

Angela is nowhere to be found.

Matt: Where is she?

Matt tries to find her mentally, but he can't hear her thoughts anywhere.

Peter: Mom?

They look around for her.

Matt: How could she be gone?

Peter: Easy. While we were gone, she left.

Claire: I never liked her anyway.

Peter smirks at that comment.

Matt: So what do we do now?

Peter: We'll take Claire's blood without my mom.

Peter and Claire look at each other.

Peter: Are you ready?

Claire nods.

Peter looks around for something he can use to get her blood. Matt hears his mom's thoughts, although he cannot see her.

Angela: (mentally) Help, I'm being taken hostage.

Matt: (mentally) Mrs. Petrelli? Where are you?

Angela: (mentally) I'm in the corner in front of you.

Matt looks over there, but sees nothing.

Matt: (mentally) I don't see anything.

Angela: (mentally) My captor can turn invisible. Communicate to him.

Matt: (mentally, to Claude) Whoever you are, let her go! Let Mrs. Petrelli go!

Claude hears this mentally.

Claude: (thinking) No bloody way.! So, you can read minds, eh?

Matt: (mentally) Let her go!

Peter finds a knife and a cup.

Peter: Claire, will this work?

Claire: Yeah, just hurry up.

Peter walks over to her. He puts the knife on her arm.

Peter: This will hurt a little. Matt! Hold the cup under her arm!

Matt turns and looks at him.

Matt: (mentally) Your mother's being kidnaped by an invisible man!

Peter: (mentally, to Claude) Claude! Show yourself!

Claude: (thinking) Peter, I see you can control your powers now.

Peter: (mentally) Let her go!

Claude: (thinking) You two sound like a broken record. I want answers.

Peter: (mentally) Don't we all.

Claire: What's wrong?

Peter: We found your grandmother.

Claire: What?

Peter holds the knife up.

Peter: (mentally) If you don't let her go, I'll kill you myself.

Claude: (mentally) Don't be so moronic.

Peter turns invisible.

Claire: Peter!

Peter looks at Claude and Angela.

Peter: (mentally) Are you alright?

Angela: (mentally) You could've went faster.

Peter; (mentally) Claude, do you really think you can kill her?

Claude: (mentally) What are you going to do about it? You can't possibly control three powers at once.

Peter: (mentally) Oh yeah?

Peter concentrates. Immediately, time freezes while he's invisible.

Peter: Yes, I did it.

He walks over to Claude, releases his mother, and takes his knife. Peter and Angela turn visible and time resumes.

Claire: How did you do that?

Claude reappears. Claire and Matt look shocked. Angela walks over to Matt and Claire.

Claude: Quite impressive.

Peter: What do you want?

Claude: I already told you. I want answers.

Peter: Like what?

Claude: You wouldn't know.

Peter: Try me.

Claude: Fine. Why did I get a call from Jonas Miller?

Angela: Jonas?

Matt: Who the hell is Jonas?

Claude: Well, go ahead and tell them, Angela.

Angela: He was the most powerful villain of our time. He can manipulate fire. We captured him, but he escaped. Claude hid him from us, and we thought that the invisible man was eliminated. Now, Jonas is out for revenge.

Peter: Like Adam.

Angela: But with a more dangerous power.

Claire: Who's Adam?

Peter: A very evil man.

Claude: So, answer my question.

Angela: He's calling you because he needs your help.

Claude: Isn't that usually the reason he calls anyone? Why does he need my help?

Angela doesn't answer.

Matt: (mentally) Answer him!

Angela: He wants to frame you.

Claude: Frame me for what?

Angela: He shot Nathan Petrelli, and now he's setting you up.

Claire: What?

Peter: Why didn't you tell me this before!

Claude: It looks like Peter is upset.

Peter looks at him hatefully.

Angela: Knowing him, he's probably sending someone to rescue us from you. The police will then deal with you later.

Claude: Who is he sending?

Angela: How should I know?

Claude: You're lying. Who is he sending?

At this moment, Arthur Petrelli enters the room and shoots Claude in the chest. Claude falls over, bleeding terribly.

Peter: Dad?

Arthur: Hello Peter.

The episode ends.


	5. Chapter Five: Destiny

**CHAPTER FIVE - DESTINY**

**Peter, Claire, Matt, Angela, Arthur, and Claude**

**Nathan's Apartment**

Arthur Petrelli enters the room and shoots Claude in the chest. Claude falls over, bleeding terribly.

Peter: Dad?

Arthur: Hello Peter.

Peter: You committed suicide almost a year ago.

Arthur: I have a lot of explaining to do.

Angela: You kids better sit down.

Matt: What about me?

Angela: Just stand.

**Monica Dawson and Micah Sanders**

**New Orleans, LA**

Micah and Monica are at Nikki's "funeral". Bob arrives and Monica walks over to him.

Bob: I'm truly sorry about your loss. Nikki was an amazing person.

Monica: Thank you for delivering her ashes earlier.

Bob: No problem. I think I'd better be going now. Once again, I'm so sorry.

Monica: Wait! Don't you want to stay?

Bob: I wish I could, but I'm so busy. I'm sorry.

Monica: It's okay.

Bob walks to his car and Monica watches him drive away. Micah walks over to her.

Micah: I don't like that man.

Monica: What's wrong with him?

Micah: There's something suspicious about him.

Monica: He helped me advance my powers.

They look at each other and begin to cry.

Monica: I wish I could've saved her.

Micah: At least you tried.

Monica: You're the best cousin ever.

Micah: Me? You know kung fu.

They chuckle to each other but tears are still rolling down their faces. Micah looks down.

Monica: I know you wanted me to be a hero.

Micah: You are a hero. You're St. Joan.

Monica: Not anymore.

She begins to walk away.

Micah: Wait!

She doesn't stop. Micah goes to another area of the room.

**Noah, Mohinder, The Haitian, and Elle**

**Hartsdale, NY**

HRG and the Haitian are standing outside the Company building. Firefighters are everywhere. Mohinder and Elle arrive. Elle runs through the crowd and Mohinder tries to catch up. HRG is breathing through a mask as he inhaled too much smoke.

Elle: Where's my father?

The Haitian only looks away, not giving any clear response.

Elle: Hey! Where is he?

HRG takes the breathing mask off momentarily.

HRG: He's dead.

Sparks fly across Elle's hand.

Elle: What?

HRG: That's not all. The Haitian would like to have a word with you.

Elle: He can talk?

HRG: Oh yeah. He's got some big news for you. He just told me not too long ago.

Mohinder finally catches up.

HRG: What are you doing here, Mohinder?

Mohinder: Trying to find a sample of Claire's blood.

HRG: Well you're not going to find it in there.

Mohinder: We're also here to stop Sylar.

HRG: Sylar? Sylar's dead.

Mohinder: Then how come he attacked me earlier? He murdered Molly, he took her brain!

HRG is completely shocked at this.

HRG: You're lying.

Mohinder pulls out the Company gun.

Mohinder: Try me.

He puts the gun back in his pocket. The Haitian brings Elle away from the crowd.

Elle: What do you want?

The Haitian: Can you keep a secret?

Elle: Yeah.

The Haitian: You and Claire are sisters.

Elle: What?

**Hiro, Ando, Jessica, and Adam**

**Aoyama Cemetary**

Jessica and Adam looks at the unconscious Hiro and Ando.

Adam: Why can't he just leave me alone?

Jessica: You know him?

Adam: We've met up at many different places at many different times. He's the one who buried me alive. Luckily, I can heal myself.

Jessica: Even I'm not that cruel.

Adam: No you're not. In fact, I think we can be friends. My name's Adam.

Jessica: I'm Jessica.

Adam: Nice name.

Jessica: Better figure.

Adam laughs at this and then looks down at Hiro.

Adam: Okay carp, it's time to end this once and for all.

We go back to Nathan's apartment.

Arthur: Okay, first of all, I have to tell you that I did commit suicide.

Peter's about to speak, but is cut off by Arthur.

Arthur: Let me finish. Nobody knew about this except me, your mother, and Linderman.

Peter: Linderman?

Arthur: I wanted the Company to think that I was dead. So I jumped off a building. I died and was buried. There was a big funeral for me. Afterwards, Linderman and your mother dug me up, and his healing powers brought me back.

Matt: So Linderman can heal?

Arthur: He can only heal others though, not himself. But his healing power was the main reason Adam took him under his wing. Linderman became his disciple. In a way, we all did. I've been hiding for years.

Claire: Why would you be hiding?

Arthur: Thirty years ago, I was one of the Company's greatest members. I was second in line to becoming top dog if anything were to ever happen to Adam. I was right behind Linderman. But then, Adam turned evil. All of the founders decided it would be best to lock him up, even Linderman. I was the only one who was convinced that there was still good in him. But I was easily quieted. Last year, I decided to try and release him, but I was caught. The other founders tried to get me, but I escaped. Linderman and I are old war buddies, so we decided that it would be best to kill me.

Peter: And so you did?

Arthur: Yes?

Peter: Then why are you back?

Arthur: When I found out that Adam escaped, I knew it was time.

Peter: Time for what?

Arthur: I can possess people. I can use their bodies, minds, and powers. I can control multiple people at once.

Peter: Why not just control everyone?

Arthur: Because it's a lot more fun seeing people react to other people under my control. It shows a lot about human nature. Right now, I'm controlling a large number of people and seeing others react to it.

Claire: Like who?

Arthur: Right now, Nikki Sanders is discovering that an old friend has returned, Jonas Miller is causing havoc across the country, The Haitian is revealing secrets to other heroes. Do you think all of this is happening because they want it to? No. It's because I have control of them. Sandra Bennet was so willing to let her daughter travel across the country with her biological uncle. She didn't even seem to recognize Matt even though he has previously shot Claire. Mohinder Suresh is handling a painful loss uncharacteristically.

Matt points his gun at Arthur, who responds by laughing.

Arthur: Put the toy down, Parkman.

Matt: What loss are you talking about?

Arthur: Molly's dead. Sylar killed her.

Matt reads Arthur's mind.

Arthur: (mentally) You can't stop me. Put the gun down.

Matt does so.

Arthur: (mentally) Goodbye.

Matt suddenly points the gun at Peter.

Peter: Matt, what are you doing!

Matt: I'm sorry Peter. But this is all because of you!

Peter: Don't listen to my father!

Matt shoots Peter in the head. Peter's eyes turn white and he falls over, he's dead. Claire screams. Matt points the gun at Claire.

Arthur: He was asking too many questions.

Claire: It was you, wasn't it! You made Jonas kill my father!

Arthur: He was about to expose the Company! Since the current leader of the Company is dead, I now run it! You want to see your destiny, Claire?

Claire: You can't kill me!

Arthur: But I can make Sylar do it!

Angela: It is your destiny, Claire.

Claire: How can you say that! The future isn't-

Arthur: (interrupting her) The future isn't written in stone! What a load of junk! Nobody can save you now! Nobody!

Suddenly, Angela falls over again, she passes out.

Arthur: Angela!

Arthur looks over and notices something.

Arthur: What?

At this moment, Claude reappears and stabs him.

Claude: Time to die, you bastard!

Matt falls over. Claude pulls the knife out.

Claude: Let's go Claire!

Claire: I can't leave Peter!

Claude picks Peter up and carries him by his shoulder. Claire helps him and the three of them leave.

We go back to Elle and the Haitian.

Elle: So I'm Noah's daughter?

The Haitian: Yes. After he had you, he quickly discovered that you had powers. When Noah joined the Company, he was told to give you up. Although he resisted at first, he soon surrendered. Bob adopted you. I erased all memories of you from him and his family.

Elle: I can't believe it.

The Haitian: Neither could he.

**Sandra Bennet**

**Costa Verde, CA**

Sandra is in the kitchen.

Sandra: Lyle, hurry up! I'm making breakfast!

She hears someone knock at the door.

Sandra: Coming!

She walks to the door, opens it, and gives a very frightened face. It's Sylar.

Sylar: Remember me?

The episode ends.


	6. Chapter Six: Downfall

**CHAPTER SIX - DOWNFALL**

We return to Nathan's apartment. Angela has just passed out. We close up into her eyes and sees that she's having another vision. We see Sylar on Charles Deveaux's rooftop. He appears to be waiting for someone. We see that it's Claude and Claire, they're far in front of him, but he can't see them because they're invisible. Sylar stands there, waiting.

Sylar: (with a cool voice) Show yourself.

Claude appears behind him, Sylar hears him and instantly grabs Claude's throat with telekinesis before he can stab him with a knife. Claire reappears and watches fearfully and angrily. Claude looks at Claire and signals her to run, but she doesn't do so. Claude drops his knife and Claire walks toward Sylar. Sylar begins to cut his brain and Claire picks up Claude's knife. She strikes at Sylar, who drops the severely injured Claude and throws her back with telekinesis. He begins to cut her brain, she screams, which sounds like music to Sylar's ears. In the end, he finally removes Claire's brain. Claude is too injured to move, he's near death and his knife is way out of reach.

Sylar: I've waited a long time for this. It's time to finish what I've started.

Elle: Not while I'm around!

Behind Sylar is Elle, who charges up a ball of electricity.

Sylar: You. I should've killed you when I had the chance.

Elle is pushed back with telekinesis, she falls over. Sylar prepares to strike when suddenly he stops. He smirks to himself and his eyes turn black. Claude and Elle's eyes both turn black, Sylar's using Maya's power.

Sylar: Turns out you're the villain, Peter. I'm the hero.

Elle falls over. Suddenly, we pan out of Angela's eyes. She wakes up. Immediately, she notices what's different. Claude and Claire are gone and Arthur bleeding to death.

Matt: What's going on?

Angela: Did you do this?

Matt: I'm not sure. I don't remember the last 5 minutes or so.

Angela: Then that means that's dead. Pandora's Box has now been opened.

Matt: What?

Angela looks at him.

**Hiro, Ando, Nikki, and Adam**

**Aoyama Cemetery**

Adam: Okay carp, it's time to end this once and for all.

Adam pulls out his sword and holds it above the unconscious Hiro. Nikki's eyes widen.

Nikki: What's happening? Who are you?

Adam: What? It's me, Adam.

Nikki: I don't know any Adam.

Adam: Do you think this is funny or something? You just saved my life!

Nikki: What?

Adam: Are you on his side, or mine?

Nikki looks down at him.

Nikki: His!

She grabs Adam's throat and throws him into a gravestone. He gets up, furious. Nikki bends over Hiro.

Nikki: Hiro! Wake up!

Hiro's eyes begin to open, but he's still weak.

Nikki: Hurry up! Adam's coming to kill us!

Adam: (approaching them) Well now I'm pissed.

Nikki: Please!

Hiro concentrates really hard. Nikki dives over to Ando and grabs both of their hands. Adam just makes it to them when suddenly, the they disappear. Adam stands there, agitated.

Adam: You haven't seen the last of me.

**Monica and Micah**

**New Orleans, LA**

Micah and Monica appear to be confused and dizzy. Nana walks over to them.

Nana: Monica, who were you talking to earlier?

Monica: I don't remember?

Nana: You called him Bob. You thanked him for giving you Nikki's ashes.

Monica: I don't remember anyone named Bob. All I can remember is...St. Joan.

Nana: Who?

Monica: Where's Micah?

Nana: Over there.

She points to Micah, who appears to be falling asleep.

Monica: Micah! Wake up!

Micah: What is it?

Monica: I think it's time for me to be a hero again.

He smiles.

Micah: Good. We all need a hero.

**HRG, The Haitian, Mohinder, and Elle**

**Hartsdale, NY**

After hearing the strange news, Elle and The Haitian returns to the group. The Haitian looks confused, and Mohinder suddenly faints. The crowd around them panics. HRG gets up, he's able to breathe now.

HRG: We have to go, now.

Elle: What about Suresh?

HRG: He's only attracting others to our attention. He's been dead weight. Besides, he shot me in the eye.

Elle: We can't leave him!

HRG: What are you going to do about it? Shock me, in front of all these people?

Elle: I can't.

HRG: Who do you trust? The Company, or Mohinder?

Elle looks worried as she makes her decision.

Claire Bennet, Peter Petrelli, and Claude

The Company's Hospital

They arrive at find many busy nurses and doctors. The three of them go to see Nathan.

Claire: Excuse me, I would like to see Nathan Petrelli.

Nurse: Um yeah, do you have an appointment?

Claire: He's my father.

Nurse: I'm sorry, but you can't see him without an appointment.

Claire begins to leave when they begin to disappear.

Claude: (injured) Why communicate when you could just sneak in?

They disappear. We then return to Hiro, Ando, and Nikki, who appear on Charles Deveaux's rooftop.

Nikki: Where are we?

Hiro: (weak) The...cheerleader.

Nikki: What?

Hiro points to the dead cheerleader in front of him.

Nikki: How did this happen?

Behind them is Claude's dead body. There is no sight of Sylar or Elle.

Hiro: (weak) I have bad feeling about this.

The episode ends.


	7. Chapter Seven: The Exiles

**CHAPTER SEVEN - THE EXILES**

**Hiro, Ando, and Nikki**

**Charles Deveaux's Rooftop**

Hiro, Ando, and Nikki appear on Charles Deveaux's rooftop. They are unsure if they're in the present or not.

Nikki: Where are we?

Hiro: (weak) The...cheerleader.

Nikki: What?

Hiro points to the dead and brainless cheerleader in front of them.

Nikki: How did this happen?

Behind them is Claude, who is also dead, but not brainless. There is no sight of Sylar or Elle.

Hiro: (weak) I have a bad feeling about this.

Nikki: Why?

Ando looks down at the dead Claire.

Ando: Sylar.

Hiro: I killed him.

Ando: Who else cuts peoples' heads off?

Nikki remembers Sylar and when Hiro stabbed him.

Nikki: Maybe he didn't die.

Hiro: He had to.

Hiro begins to recover. Suddenly, Ando feels a hand on his shoulder.

Ando: Hiro?

Hiro and Nikki looks over at him.

Hiro: You?

We don't see who it is.

**Monica and Micah**

**New Orleans, LA**

Monica sneaks out of the funeral home. She's wearing her black St. Joan costume. Micah runs toward the window she's escaping from.

Micah: Take me with you!

Monica: I can't. Last time you came with me, you almost got hurt.

Micah: I saved your life, remember?

Monica gives a worried look.

Monica: Fine, you can come.

Micah gives a big smile and she helps him out.

Micah: Where are we going?

Monica: I have to find Lonnie Stills. He robbed the Burger Bonanza I work at a while ago. I tried to stop him, but I wouldn't identify him for the police.

Micah: Why not?

Monica: I didn't want him to get revenge on me. But that was before I discovered my powers. Now, it's time to find him.

**Claire, Peter, and Claude**

**The Company Hospital**

We see Nathan's hospital room. He's on a bed, not appearing to be moving. Claire, Claude, and the dead Peter appear in his room. Claire runs over to Nathan.

Claire: Dad?

He doesn't wake up or respond.

Claire: I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't trust you more. This wasn't meant to happen. Claude, give me your knife.

He hands it to her. She takes a small plastic cup and holds it under her arm. She cuts her arm and it begins to bleed. She opens Nathan's mouth and pours the blood in. Her arm heals. Nothing happens.

Claude: It was worth a shot, kid. I'm sorry. Your uncle's a great man.

Claude looks down at the dead Peter he's been carrying for a while.

Claude: Let's go.

Claire kisses Nathan's forehead, walks over to Claude, and they disappear. We follow them as they walk out the room. Back in Nathan's room, the bullet holes in his chest begin to heal. Afterward, his eyes open and he quickly sits up. He begins coughing and outside the room, Claire hears it.

Claire: (voice) I hear something!

Claude: (voice) Keep it down, it's probably security. Let's keep moving. Claire let's go of Claude's hand, turning her visible. She runs into Nathan's room, full of excitement, and they see each other. Nathan looks confused and bedazzled, Claire looks overjoyed. A tear sweeps her eye as she runs over to Nathan. They give each other a big long hug. Both are crying and can't realyl say anything that the hug doesn't already say. Claude and the dead Peter appears in the room.

Claude: Well I'll be damned.

Nathan instantly notices the dead Peter.

Nathan: Peter?

Claire: He got shot.

Nathan: Like me?

Claire: Yeah. Except, he got shot by your father.

Nathan: My dad? But he couldn't.

Claire: I saw the whole thing, so did Claude.

Nathan: Who's Claude?

Claude: That would be me.

Nathan: How did you get in here?

Claude disappears and reappears.

Nathan: Impressive. How did my father do this?

Claire: He can...possess people.

Nathan: What?

Claire: And your mother...

Nathan: (interrupting, furious) What did she do now?

Claire: She can see the future.

Nathan looks shocked.

Nathan: This is too much.

Claude: Tell me about it.

Nathan: Why would he do such a thing?

Claude: I know the answer to that.

Claire: So do I.

Claude: No, you don't know the true reason why. But I do. The reason is Jonas Miller.

Nathan: Who's that?

Claude: He's the man who shot you. He was under your father's control. Many years ago, I worked with Noah Bennet. But I soon saw the Company's lies and betrayals. So I hid one of us, Jonas. He can create fires, like someone else you know. But I was caught. Claire, your father, I mean, your other father, shot me on a bloody bridge. I lived, I fled, and I was super pissed. I had met up with Jonas and we decided to attack the Company ourselves. The two of us found someone else like us who was also attacked by the Company. Meredith Gordon. I'm sure you too know who she is.

Claire: My real mom, fighting against the Company?

Claude: Oh yeah. Together, we were The Exiles. We did such a good job too. Our first act as a team was to destroy a deadly virus.

Nathan: The Shanti virus.

Claude: Exactly! A woman named Victoria Pratt discovered that a little girl named Shanti Suresh had a virus in her. She experimented on the poor girl for a long while. Eventually, the little girl died, and the virus was extracted, and kept hidden.

Nathan: I'm sorry, but this is all a little too hard to believe. I mean, you said you worked for the Company, you could be lying. The Company is full of deceits and lies. Why are you any different?

Claude: I trained your brother to control his powers.

Nathan is quieted.

Claude: Now, this little girl was very special. She could see everyone, all at once. At first, she had to think about them to find them, but then, she could see them anyways. The Company discovered her because they knew her father. We knew that this virus in the wrong hands could destroy everyone and everything. We infiltrated the Company, and for a while, we did so well. But then, Jonas betrayed us. I didn't know it back then, but now I realize that it's because we were spotted, and your father began to control him. He's been controlling Jonas all this time. But anyways, Jonas began to fight back. He almost killed Meredith, and I had to stop him, but I failed. Me and Meredith escaped, but Jonas was kept by the Company. Somehow, possibly with Arthur's help, he escaped. Now he's returned, and who knows what he'll do next.

Nathan: Interesting story. It sounds believable.

Claude: Believe it or not.

Nathan: Claire, if your blood can save me, then maybe it can save Peter too.

Claire nods and walks over to Peter. Still holding the knife and cup, Claire repeats the procedure she performed earlier to save Nathan. She opens Peter's mouth and pours the blood in. They stare at him, hoping that Peter will wake up. Suddenly, we see the Bennets' house.

**Noah, The Haitian, Mohinder, Elle, Sandra Bennet, and Sylar**

**Costa Verde, CA**

HRG, The Haitian, Elle, and the unconscious Mohinder enter HRG's home.

HRG: Claire? I'm home!

Sylar enters the room from the living room, holding an unconscious Sandra.

HRG: Sandra?

Sylar: Hello again, Noah. I see many familiar faces here. Haitian, Elle...

He pauses as he glances down at Mohinder.

Sylar: Dr. Suresh. I thought that getting sweet revenge would be hard, but you guys make it look so easy.

HRG: Why are you here?

Sylar: Didn't you know? You're not the only one looking for your dear Clairebear.

HRG points a gun at Sylar.

HRG: What have you done with her!

Sylar: Noah, you know that can't hurt me.

Elle points a ball of electricity at him.

Elle: Maybe this can.

Sylar smirks.

Sylar: I don't know where Claire is. In fact, I came here to kill her, only to find her missing.

HRG: You're lying!

Sylar: Am I? Search the house. I swear you'll never find her.

HRG: If you lay a finger on her!

Sylar: You still don't get it, do you? I don't know where she is.

The Haitian sticks his arm out toward Sylar.

Sylar: Now, now, you know that can't hurt me either. If anyone tries to kill me, I'll murder Mr. Bennet's entire family. Except Claire, of course, who seems to be gone already.

HRG: You know where she is.

Sylar: Fine, I'll admit it. I know where she is.

HRG: How?

Sylar: Someone mysteriously sent me a painting, it was addressed to this very house.

Elle: What painting?

Sylar: Come and see.

Sylar goes into the living room. Lyle is unconscious on the couch. He points to a painting that shows Sylar killing Claire on Charles Deveaux's rooftop.

Elle: You can't kill her!

Sylar: Not yet.

He tosses Sandra aside and throws HRG back with telekinesis before he can shoot the gun. Elle charges electric bolts at him, but he pushes them aside with telekinesis as well. The Haitian goes toward him, but Sylar throws him into Elle. Sylar walks over to HRG.

Sylar: Your daughter is mine.

Elle quietly gets up and walks to the other side of the living room.

Sylar: You can't stop me now. Nobody can. Especially after I get your precious Claire.

HRG is knocked out, so he can't hear Sylar.

Sylar: Did you hear me? She's already dead in my eyes. This isn't just to get her ability, it's revenge against her uncle, Peter. Everyone who has tried to kill me before will pay. Matt Parkman, Mohinder, Peter Petrelli, Nikki, Elle. But most of all, Hiro. Elle is in another room, she finds a knife in a drawer and takes it out. Slowly, she tries to return and sneak up on Sylar. Sylar smiles as if he knows what she's been doing. His super hearing allows him to hear her coming. She shocks the knife and charges at him. Sylar sticks out his hand and melts the knife blade using his metal melting ability he gained from Zane Taylor. Elle looks shocked.

Sylar: Cool, huh?

Elle strikes at him, but he chokes her using telekinesis.

Sylar: I've let you live twice, now it's time for you to die.

HRG opens his eyes, showing that he was pretending to be knocked out. He grabs his gun and shoots Sylar in the back. Sylar falls over and drops Elle.

**Jonas Miller**

**Isaac Mendez's Loft**

Outside the door, we see Jonas. He's tired, there's blood on his face. He sees the dead bodies of Maya and Molly and gags. Jonas walks inside.

Jonas: What's happening? I don't remember anything! This isn't real, is it?

He lights a fire with his finger and seems to remember something.

Jonas: The Exiles.

**Matt, Angela and Arthur Petrelli**

**Nathan's Apartment**

Matt is talking to Angela.

Matt: What do you mean by Pandora's Box?

Angela: Peter has discovered Nathan's killer. Now, he's gone to kill him, hasn't he?

Matt: I don't know, I told you already.

Angela: Of course you have. But remember, we all have our secrets.

She moves over to Arthur and places her hand on his chest.

Angela: Secrets are what run the world.

She closes her eyes and Arthur's stab wounds appear to heal itself. Matt watches in awe.

Matt: How are you doing that?

His wound fully heals.

Matt: How did you do that!

Angela: Just something I picked up.

Arthur opens his eyes and Matt points his gun at Arthur.

Arthur: Go ahead, shoot me. You can't, you won't.

He puts his gun down.

Arthur: There's something waiting for you outside. Go to it.

We can now see that Matt's being controlled again. Matt goes to the door and opens it. He walks inside and sees that he's back in the room where his father left him. He appears to wake up from being controlled again.

Matt: Where am I?

Arthur walks to the door and sees that Matt's in a coma. Maury Parkman suddenly enters the room.

Maury: Hello, Arthur..

Arthur: Ready to run the Company again? You owe me for freeing you.

Maury: Where's Adam?

Arthur: We're going to find him. Free him.

Maury grins.

Maury: Good. What about my son?

Arthur: Nobody will find him.

The three of them leave, closing the door on their way out. We return to Matt. The door he came through slams behind him.

Matt: Wait! Help! Somebody help me!

We then return to Hiro, Ando, and Nikki. They're all staring at someone.

Hiro: You?

We see that the person they're staring at is Peter Petrelli. He appears to be the future version of Peter, as there's a scar across his face.

Peter: You must get out of here.

The episode ends.


	8. Chapter Eight: Prophecy

**CHAPTER EIGHT - PROPHECY**

We see Sylar on Charles Deveaux's rooftop. We can tell that this is Angela's vision again. Sylar has just finished killing Claire, Elle arrives too late to stop him. Sylar uses Maya's power and begins to kill Elle and Claude. At this point, Elle falls over, eyes still black with tears.

Sylar: This is the end of the line.

He continues to use Maya's power until both of them are dead.

Sylar: Perfect.

He walks over to her, preparing to take her brain and her power. But then, something unexpected happens. Sylar hears someone sneaking up behind him. He turns around and sees Future Hiro.

Future Hiro: We meet again, Sylar.

Sylar: You!

Future Hiro: I thought I killed you, but I guess this is the end of line for you.

Sylar: I don't think so.

Future Hiro: You can't take her power.

He tries to use telekinesis, but something is stopping him. Behind him is the scarred Future Peter. Future Peter uses telekinesis to throw Elle off the building, preventing Sylar from taking her ability.

Future Peter: You can't stop both of us.

Sylar: Oh come now, this is unfair.

Future Peter: You invented the word, "unfair".

Sylar: I can kill both of you.

Future Peter: I'd like to see you try.

Sylar's eyes turn black, but Future Hiro freezes time before any damage is made. Future Hiro and Future Peter look at each other.

Future Hiro: I can't believe we failed.

Future Peter: We can bend time. We can go back and save her.

Future Hiro: No, it's too late. We already arrived. Going back could mess with the space-time continuum.

Future Peter: Forget the space-time continuum!

Future Hiro: I can't! The lives of everyone and everything in this universe is measured by time. If we destroy it, we destroy everyone.

Future Peter: What if we kill him?

Future Hiro: We can kill him, but the three who have died already cannot be saved.

Future Peter: What if we were meant to go back and warn our present selves?

Future Hiro: We can't take that risk. It's too dangerous. We should've learned from Back to the Future. Doc Brown wanted to destroy the DeLorean, and fate did so without him. Time is a precious thing to waste.

Future Peter: Why can't we save Claire!

Future Hiro: For the same reason that I failed to save Ando. For the same reason that you failed to save Caitlin. We can manipulate time, so time is not on our side.

Future Peter: I can't accept that.

Future Hiro: You must! I will kill Sylar, and then we'll go back to our own time. We risked too much by coming here.

Future Peter: Fine.

Future Hiro walks over to Sylar. He pulls out his Kensei sword and prepares to strike. Right before he kills Sylar, Future Peter disappears and time resumes. Sylar's eyes continue to turn black.

Future Hiro: Peter!

Future Hiro's eyes turn black as well, and he begins to die.

Sylar: Ah, sweet revenge.

Future Hiro takes one last attempt to save the world. He tackles Sylar and the two of them fall off the rooftop. Immediately afterwards, Hiro, Ando, and Nikki appear on the rooftop.

Nikki: Where are we?

Hiro: (weak) The...cheerleader.

At this point, Future Peter appears at the edge of the rooftop. He looks down and faintly sees the bodies of Future Hiro and Sylar. Future Peter looks down in sadness.

Future Peter: The world is saved.

He walks over to Ando and places his hand of his shoulder.

Ando: Hiro?

Hiro and Nikki looks over at him.

Hiro: You?

Future Peter: You must get out of here.

We pan out and see that it's in Angela's eyes again. All of that was part of her vision. Arthur and Maury are looking at her. She's on the ground.

Arthur: You have to stop fainting when you see a vision.

Maury: What do you see?

Angela: Peter is alive. He's also angry and confused. He's ready.

Arthur: Excellent.

**Noah, Sandra, Lyle, Mohinder, The Haitian, Elle, and Sylar**

**Costa Verde, CA**

Sylar was just shot by HRG. Sylar falls over. Elle looks at him as he bleeds.

Elle: Goodbye.

HRG helps Elle up. Mohinder finally awakens.

Mohinder: What's going on? Where am I? Noah?

HRG: Oh good, you're awake. I think you're the one who needs an explanation.

Mohinder: What?

Elle: What's the last thing you remember?

Mohinder: I was in my laboratory. Sylar was there, so was Molly and Maya.

HRG: Why should we believe him?

Mohinder: Please, I really don't know what's going on.

HRG: Well then, you have a lot to remember.

**Claire, Nathan, Peter, and Claude**

**The Company Hospital**

Claire, Nathan, and Claude stare at Peter, hoping that Claire's blood will revive him. Soon enough, Peter's bullet wound heals and he wakes up.

Peter: I can't believe he shot me.

Peter and Nathan see each other. Both smile and just look at each other.

Nathan: Good to see you again.

Peter: Good to see you alive.

The four of them smile, it's a happy and joyful reunion.

Claude: Well, now that we're all caught up. Let's go save the world.

Nathan: Do you think Claire should come with us? This could end up killing her.

Claude: Let me tell you something, if we never take risks, then life would suck. Got it?

Nathan: I don't know. The three of us haven't been together since the explosion. Why should we ruin that?

Claire looks at them.

Claire: I'll come with you.

Nathan: But, what about the vision?

Peter: I think by now we should realize that the future isn't definite. I think we should bring her. We're a great team, we're a great family. That's all that matters.

Nathan: Okay. So where do we go?

Peter: Your apartment.

The four of them grab each others hands and Peter teleports them.

**Monica and Micah**

**New Orleans, LA**

Monica and Micah are standing by an apartment. It's a dark night, perfect for their strike.

Monica: This is where he lives.

They're across the street from the apartment. A van pulls up. Lonnie Stills exits the van.

Monica: There he is.

Monica pulls her hood over her head.

Micah: Be careful.

Monica: Don't worry.

Someone else exits the van. A heavy set bald man, he's wearing a fancy suit. He's a leading gangster, a kingpin of crime, a crime lord. The man's name is Boss Marco.

Boss Marco: Listen, you're safe with me, kid. The robbery will be tonight, I'll bring my men, you bring your's. Got it?

Lonnie: Got it.

Monica pops up behind Boss Marco.

Monica: There's no robbery while I'm around!

Boss Marco: Who do you think you are?

Monica: St. Joan. Remember the name.

She kicks Boss Marco in the head using a kung fu move. He's knocked out. His driver hops out of the car and points a gun at her. Lonnie points a gun at her as well. The streetlight above their heads goes out for no apparent reason. Now they can't see her. Across the street, Micah takes his hand off another street light, which goes out as well.

Lonnie: Where did she go?

Lonnie falls over. The driver shoots at her but misses. She performs the same wrestling move she previously used on Lonnie and knocks the driver out. Lonnie gets up.

Lonnie: I'm gonna get you now! Where are you!

Monica is behind him.

Monica: (whiserping) Right here.

She knocks him out in a very Batman-like style. The streetlights turn back on, but Monica and Micah aren't there anymore.

We go back to Hiro, Ando, Nikki, and Future Peter.

Hiro: You?

Future Peter: You must get out of here.

Nikki: Why?

Future Peter: Something horrible has happened. But you can prevent it. Go back to your own time.

Hiro: Where?

Future Peter: There's an apartment in the Lower East Side of Manhattan.

Future Peter gives Hiro a mental picture of the apartment, using telepathy. He knows that Hiro can now teleport to places just by looking at a picture of it.

Hiro: Okay. Aren't you coming with us?

Future Peter: I can't.

Hiro: Why not?

Future Peter: You'll see.

Future Peter walks away. Ando is still scared.

Ando: (in Japanese) I think I'm gonna need a new pair of underpants.

Hiro giggles. The three of them grab hands.

Hiro: Let's go.

They disappear.

**Adam Monroe**

**Aoyama Cemetery**

He paces across the cemetery, as if he's waiting for someone. He looks up and grins.

Adam: I thought you guys would never show up. How did you get here?

It's Arthur, Angela, and Maury.

Arthur: Let's just say that we know someone who can teleport.

Adam: Is that right?

Arthur: Yeah. Let's get you out of here. When the Company is restored, it's going to need a leader.

Adam: It's about time.

Arthur: Come on, let's go home.

The four of them give a look of excitement. We then return to the Bennets' home. HRG has just finished explaining everything to Mohinder. Mohinder looks like a train wreck.

Mohinder: This is...

Mohinder faints.

HRG: Well, that takes care of that.

Sandra: Noah?

Sandra and Lyle begin to wake up.

HRG: Welcome back.

Sandra sees Sylar and screams. HRG calms her.

Sandra: What is he doing here!

HRG: It's alright. I brought a few people home from the Company to take care of him. Luckily, both you and Lyle are unharmed.

Lyle: I'm really...

Sandra: (interrupting) What about Claire?

HRG grabs the painting.

HRG: She's in New York. But now, Sylar is dead and this awful prophecy won't come true.

Elle suddenly flies into the wall, Sylar gets up.

HRG: Why won't you just die!

Sylar: Noone can kill the Devil.

Sandra screams again.

Elle gets up and prepares to shock him. Sylar's eyes turn black. But before anyone else's eyes turn black, something unexpected happens. Mr. Muggles arrives and bites Sylar's leg. Everyone watches in wonder as Mr. Muggles saves their lives. Elle gets enough time and blasts Sylar out of a window. She looks down at Mr. Muggles and smiles.

Sandra: Mr. Muggles, you're a hero!

Mr. Muggles just stands there looking cute. Lyle picks him up and holds him. HRG walks to the broken window and looks outside. Sylar's not there.

HRG: Son of a bitch!

We see Sylar stumble his way through their backyard. He hears something flying at him. He turns around and sees a rock heading his rock. He dodges it and sees the Haitian. Sylar shakes his head.

Sylar: That is the worst mistake of your life.

The Haitian doesn't respond. Sylar walks toward him.

Sylar: What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?

He extends his arm and begins to take the Haitian's brain. Soon enough, he succeeds. The Haitian falls over dead.

Sylar: Now, the real fun begins.

**Nathan's Apartment**

**Manhattan, NY**

Peter, Claire, Nathan, and Claude appear at the apartment.

Nathan: It feels good to be back.

Peter: Yeah it does.

Suddenly, Hiro, Ando, and Nikki appear in the apartment as well.

Peter: Hiro?

Hiro: Peter Petrelli, I have a message for you.

The episode ends.


	9. Chapter Nine: Scarred

**CHAPTER NINE - SCARRED**

We are at Charles Deveaux's rooftop. This is Angela's vision again. Future Hiro tackles Sylar off of the rooftop. As they fall, Sylar's eyes stop turning black. Before hitting the ground, Future Hiro disappears. Sylar hits the ground hard. He lands next to the dead Elle. Luckily, he has Claire's ability now, and he heals himself. He gets up, fixing his various broken bones. Sylar looks up at Future Peter, who is staring down at him. Future Peter leaves and pats Ando on the shoulder.

Ando: Hiro?

Hiro and Nikki look at him.

Future Peter: You have to get out of here.

After Hiro, Ando, and Nikki leave, Future Peter returns to the edge of the rooftop. He looks down, but Sylar isn't there.

Future Peter: No!

Sylar is hovering above him. Future Peter looks up and sees him.

Sylar: A little trick I picked up from your brother!

Future Peter flies up to Sylar and tackles him to the ground.

Sylar: You know you can't stop me. You didn't save the cheerleader, you can't save the world.

Future Peter: You don't anything about saving anyone!

Sylar laughs.

Future Peter: Turns out you're the villain Sylar, I'm the hero.

Sylar gets angry, his eyes turn black. Future Peter's eyes turn black and he begins to get weak.

Sylar: I bet you weren't expecting that!

Future Peter begins to die.

Sylar: Check this out!

He close up into his eyes. People across the entire world flash across his black eyes.

Future Peter: Don't do that!

Sylar: If I combine Maya's power with Molly's power, I can kill anyone I can find. Which is everybody.

Future Peter: No! Stop!

Sylar: Even you.

The vision ends.

**Peter, Claire, Nathan, Hiro, Ando, Nikki, Matt, and Claude**

**Nathan's Apartment**

Peter, Claire, Nathan, and Claude appear in his apartment.

Nathan: It feels good to be back.

Peter: Yeah it does.

Suddenly, Hiro, Ando, and Nikki appear in the apartment as well.

Peter: Hiro?

Hiro: Peter Petrelli, I have a message for you.

Hiro sees Nathan. Instead of jumping for joy screaming "Flying man!", Hiro merely nods at him. Nathan looks confused at this simple gesture.

Hiro: We just came from the future. The cheerleader was dead.

Claire: What?

Hiro: Sylar had removed your brain. There was a man who was also dead. But I do not know who he was.

Peter: Where was Sylar?

Hiro: I do not know. But the future you came and told us to warn you about this.

Claire: Who is this guy?

Claude sees the comatose Matt.

Hiro: My name is Hiro Nakamura.

Nikki: How do you two know each other?

Hiro: My future self went back in time, and told Peter to "save the cheerleader, save the world".

Claire: What? You told him that?

Hiro: Yes.

Claude: I'm sorry to interrupt, but we got a man down here.

They all look over at Matt.

Peter: Matt, what did he do to you?

Claude: I think it was your father.

Nathan: He's alive then.

Peter: That means we're not safe here anymore.

Claire: What will we do about Sylar?

Peter: Maybe if we all go to fight Sylar, we might win.

Hiro: That sounds like a plan.

Peter looks over at Hiro.

Peter: I'm sorry.

Hiro: I know.

All of sudden, things get much worse. Everyone disappears. Peter stands there alone. Behind him is Sylar.

Sylar: Hello Peter.

Peter turns around.

Peter: You!

Sylar disappears. Peter panics and disappears. He reappears at Kirby Plaza. Sylar is standing in front of him.

Peter: You were killed.

Sylar: Didn't take.

Meanwhile, Hiro sees something different. Everyone disappears except for Claire. Adam appears in front of him.

Adam: Hello carp.

Hiro: (in Japanese) How did you get here?

Adam: I have my ways.

Hiro: (in Japanese) I cannot let you live.

Adam: (in Japanese) What about te cheerleader. If you kill me, I have someone prepared to kill her.

Hiro: (in Japanese) You are truly evil.

Adam: (in Japanese) And you're any different?

Hiro grabs a panicked Claire and they disappear. Adam smirks. Nikki sees something different. Everyone disappears. D.L. appears in front of her.

D.L.: How could you let me die?

Nikki: No! This can't be happening!

D.L.: But it is. Micah's in trouble and you failed him.

Nikki: Stop it!

D.L. transforms into Jessica.

Jessica: The only way you can save him is to become me.

Nikki: No!

Nikki grabs Jessica's throat and picks her up. We see that it's an illusion. She's really choking Nathan.

Nathan: Put me down Nikki! Please!

Nathan then panics as Nikki changes into the burnt Nathan. Now, the burnt Nathan is choking him.

Burnt Nathan: You can't save the world. You can't save anyone!

Nikki is choking what appears to be Jessica. Nathan is being choked by what appears to be the burnt version of himself. Hiro and Claire disappeared and left to be safe from what appeared to be Adam. Peter disappeared and went to Kirby Plaza to face off against what appears to be Sylar. Matt is mentally trapped inside the room where his father left him. Ando doesn't know what's gonig on. Claude watches in horror as everyone around him disappears. He is left alone.

Claude: Where is everyone!

He is then knocked out by Maury, who is the one causing all these illusions. He looks down at his son. Matt is still mentally trapped.

Matt: Dad?

Maury: (mentally) No more.

Matt: (mentally) Come in here! Listen to me! You want to join me!

Maury: (mentally) Not again!

Matt: (mentally) Come in here!

Maury falls over and enters the coma with Matt, again. The illusions disappear. Claude is knocked out, Hiro, Claire, and Peter are gone, Nikki is choking Nathan, Ando is confused, Maury and Matt are in a coma. Nikki lets Nathan go.

Nathan: This was all a nightmare, an illusion.

Ando: Where's Hiro?

Hiro and Claire appear on Charles Devaux's rooftop.

Claire: Why are we here?

Hiro: I don't know. I didn't mean to come here.

Meanwhile, Peter is at Kirby Plaza. The illusion of Sylar changes into it's true form, Peter's father. Arthur stands there.

Peter: It was you!

Arthur: You need to learn how to control your powers. You could become a powerful being.

Peter: You mean I could become a powerful weapon! I won't let you use me!

Arthur: Oh really?

Peter's hand begins to reach out, but Peter doesn't appear to be moving it himself. Arthur is controlling him.

Peter: No! Stop!

Peter's hand points at himself. It begins to cut down his face using telekinesis. Peter screams as he cuts diagonally down his face.

Arthur: There is no such thing as control. I am control! I have true power! And so do you Peter. Such a shame that it must be wasted.

Peter: Why won't this heal!

Arthur: I am controlling your powers!

Peter stops cutting his face. The scar across his face doesn't heal. It's the scar the Future Peter has.

Arthur: I can do much more than that. And with my help, so can you.

Peter: I can't join you.

Arthur: Your emotions blind you from the truth.

Peter: There is no truth with you!

Arthur: The truth is, Claire and Nathan will die. There is nothing you can do to stop it. Thanks to the people you thought were your friends, your family will die.

Peter: I can't let you do this!

Peter's hands begin to glow. He realizes that his father is trying to make him explode again.

Peter: If I explode, you will die!

Arthur: Yes. But so will you. I can affect your healing, remember? Besides, I have allies that can save me.

Peter: Yeah, like who?

Arthur: Jonas Miller, the man who shot your brother. The man who first revealed Claire's ability by causing a train wreck. The man who got Jackie Wilcox killed. He's nearby.

We go back to Matt and Maury, who are both in the same nightmare.

Matt: This is the end.

Meanwhile, Nikki, Nathan, and Ando stand over them.

Nikki: What do we do?

Nathan: We have to kill Maury. It's the only way to end this.

Back to Matt and Maury.

Maury: If they kill me, you will be trapped forever.

Matt: No, I'm stronger than that.

Maury: Are you?

Back to Nikki, Nathan, and Ando.

Ando: But why are they knocked out?

Nathan: They're not knocked out, they're comatose. This was all a big plan. Peter said it himself. Together, we can stop Sylar. Alone, we're weak. My parents and Maury must've set this plan up to separate us. Hiro, Claire, and Peter are all gone. Claude is knocked out.

Nikki: But then what hope is there for us?

Nathan: There is hope. We have to get to Charles Deveaux's rooftop.

Ando: Me? I don't have any powers. I'm nothing without Hiro.

Nathan: You don't need powers to be a hero. Never forget that. But first, we have to kill Maury. That's your job, Nikki.

Back to Matt and Maury.

Matt: I am not your son anymore! I can stop you!

Maury: I doubt that. You were always weak, why should now be any different?

Matt: I stopped you once.

Maury: By luck, I'm wiser than you. I have more experience with my power! You have barely hit the surface with yours.

Matt: Even the weakest of fighters can defeat a champion.

Maury: Did you read that in one of your wife's magazines?

Matt charges at Maury. Back to Nikki, Nathan, and Ando.

Ando: What do we do about him?

He points to Claude.

Nathan: He's in the vision. We bring him with us.

Nikki puts her foot over Maury's head. Ando covers his eyes.

Nathan: Do it.

Nikki nods. Back to Matt and Maury.

Maury: You can never escape. Never.

Matt: Stop!

Maury: Nobody cares about you. You're just a schmuck. A low-life cop that can be easily replaced. Your wife Mohinder is in danger, your whiny brat Molly is dead, and it's all your fault.

Matt is crying.

Matt: No more! I can escape! I can be free of this place! Nothing can stop me, not even you! I love you, but it's time for you to die.

Maury: I never loved you. Why do you think I left you?

Matt screams and suddenly, he wakes up. Nikki freezes in her tracks.

Nathan: Matt!

Matt: You won't believe what happened to me. What are you doing?

Nikki: Killing your father.

Matt: Why?

Nathan: Don't you see? He destroyed our team, he separated us. He was the core of a major plan by the Company against us. Killing him with free us.

Matt looks worried.

Matt: Do it.

Nathan: Alright.

Nikki crushes Maury's head with her foot by stomping on it, although we do not see her do it, we know she did. Matt looks upset, but satisfied. We return to Hiro and Claire on Charles Deveaux's rooftop.

Claire: Thanks.

Hiro: For what?

Claire: Telling Peter to save me.

Hiro smiles.

Hiro: No problem. But I haven't done it yet.

Claire: I know you will. Do you ever feel like this is all for nothing? I mean, I know we're saving the world, but do you ever think that we'll all die anyways. Like it's worthless?

Hiro: No. I think that every innocent live we save is worth it. We're supposed to be heroes, we're supposed to protect the weak and innocent from bad guys like Adam Monroe.

Claire: I just don't want to die.

Hiro: Don't worry. I won't let anyone hurt you. I killed Sylar once, nothing will stop me from doing it again.

They smile at each other. We return to Peter and Arthur. Peter's beginning to glow more.

Arthur: Don't fight it, don't resist it. If you join me, I will help you stop it. You will never be a threat to anyone ever again.

Peter still tries to fight it, but a look of doubt fills his eyes.

Peter: Fine, I'll join you. Just save me from destroying the city, please.

Arthur gives a smile of evil satisfaction.

Arthur: Good.

Peter stops glowing, Arthur walks over to him.

Peter: I'm sorry I resisted you, father.

Arthur: It's okay. We all make mistakes.

All of a sudden, Peter throws Arthur back with telekinesis. Arthur is weakened and caught by surprise. Before his father can do anything, Peter freezes time, walks over to his father, and prepares to punch him. There's pure anger in his eyes. Peter begins to pound on his dad using super strength as time is still frozen. After beating some anger out, Peter looks around and flies away. Time resumes. Adam Monroe comes out of the office building, he was watching them.

Adam: I'm disappointed in you Arthur.

The bloody beaten Arthur can't even respond.

Adam: Don't worry, I'll take care of him.

**Jonas Miller**

**Isaac Mendez's Loft**

Jonas is trying to find something. He then hears a voice in his head.

Arthur: (mentally) Find Peter Petrelli. Kill him.

Jonas shakes his head, trying to resist.

Arthur: Kill him!

Jonas then gives an evil grin. He's back.

Detective Fuller of the NYPD arrives and points a gun at Jonas's head.

Detective Fuller: Freeze! Put your hands in the air!

Jonas gives an evil laugh and merely stares at the detective. We see flames emerge from his hands.

Detective Fuller: What the hell?

Jonas continues to laugh. The flames get stronger. He's about to strike.

The episode ends.


	10. Chapter Ten: All of Them

**CHAPTER TEN - ALL OF THEM**

**Noah, Sandra, Lyle, Mohinder, and Elle**

**Costa Verde, CA**

Mohinder, Elle, Sandra, Lyle, and Mr. Muggles are in the living room. HRG is outside.

HRG: He killed the Haitian!

Mohinder and Elle immediately shoot up and go outside.

Elle: What?

HRG: He's going to New York, I have to stop him.

Mohinder: We should go with you.

HRG: No!

Mohinder: Why not?

HRG: He's out for revenge. Mohinder, if you go to him, it'll only make his job easier. Elle, you're my other daughter. I spent so much time trying to keep Claire safe, I can't just let you come with me.

Elle: But she's my sister! I have to go!

HRG: No, and that's final! You two will protect my family from anyone else, got it?

Elle furiously stomps off, Mohinder shakes his head and goes back inside. HRG begins to leave. Elle and Mohinder return to the living room.

Sandra: Where's my husband?

Elle pauses.

Sandra: Um, I'd like an answer, please.

Mohinder: He went to save Claire.

Sandra: What! He just went by himself?

Mohinder: He wanted us to protect you.

Lyle: Protect us from who?

Sandra: Are they dangerous?

Mohinder: Personally, I doubt that you are in danger.

Elle: I think we should go anyways! I mean, there's no real threat, Sylar's left for New York, why don't we help him?

Mohinder: We can't, we don't know if anyone else is looking for him. They would come here first.

Elle: Fine, I'll go.

She begins to leave the house.

Mohinder: Elle, you can't! Please!

Elle: I can do anything I want! I need to save her!

She leaves, Mohinder doesn't try to stop her. He returns to them.

**Jonas Miller**

**Isaac Mendez's Loft**

Jonas is trying to find something. He then hears a voice in his head.

Arthur: (mentally) Find Peter Petrelli. Kill him.

Jonas shakes his head, trying to resist.

Arthur: (mentally) Kill him!

Jonas then gives an evil grin. He's back. Detective Fuller of the NYPD then arrives and points a gun at Jonas's head.

Det. Fuller: Freeze! Put your hands in the air!

Jonas gives an evil laugh and merely stares at the detective. We see flames emerge from his hands.

Det. Fuller: What the hell?

Jonas continues to laugh. The flames get stronger. He's about to strike.

Jonas: Game over.

Det. Fuller: What?

Jonas shoots the flames at Det. Fuller, knocking him back and severely burning him.

Jonas: Peter Petrelli, it's time to die.

Jonas begins to leave the room.

**Monica and Micah**

**New Orleans, LA**

Monica and Micah return home. Nana is waiting for them.

Nana: Monica, this nice man said that he wanted to talk to you.

Boss Marco is there.

Boss Marco: Hello Monica.

Monica and Micah look confused.

Nana: Mark, would you like some tea?

Boss Marco: Yes ma'am.

Nana goes into the kitchen. Monica and Micah tries to run away, Boss Marco disappears and pops up in front of the door, blocking them.

Monica: How can you do that?

Boss Marco: I think you know. I'm like you.

Monica: I don't know what you're talking about.

Boss Marco gives a furious look, grabs Micah, and disappears.

Monica: Micah!

She runs into the kitchen.

Monica: Nana, help me!

But, Nana's gone too.

Monica: No!

There's a note next to her on the wall. She notices it and pulls it off. The note reads, "You can't kill me, St. Joan! You have 12 hours to rescue them in New York, I won't tell you exactly where I'm keeping them."

Monica begins to cry and falls over. After a little while, she stops, gets up, and puts on her St. Joan hood. Flames of revenge are burning in her eyes.

**Arthur Petrelli and Adam Monroe**

**Kirby Plaza**

Adam: Did you get control of him?

Arthur: (weak) Yeah.

Adam: Alright then, don't move.

Adam pulls out his sword and places it on his arm.

Adam: Open wide.

Arthur opens his mouth, Adam cuts his arm, and the blood falls into Arthur's mouth.

Adam: Doesn't that feel better?

Arthur nods as his facial wounds heal.

Arthur: Now what?

Adam points to someone. It's Boss Marco.

Arthur: Who is it?

Adam: A crime boss from New Orleans.

Arthur: New Orleans? What can he do?

Boss Marco teleports over to Arthur and Adm.

Arthur: Impressive.

Adam: He has a little gift for you.

Arthur: Really? What is it?

Adam: Micah Sanders and Nana Dawson.

Arthur: Micah, the kid who helped my son get elected, right?

Adam: Yeah. We might be able to use him somehow.

Arthur: I like it.

We return to Jonas, he's about to leave Isaac Mendez's loft. As he leaves, Sylar arrives and the two bump into each other.

Sylar: Who are you?

Jonas: Your worst nightmare.

Sylar smirks as he throws Jonas back with telekinesis. Jonas gets up and mocks his smirk. Jonas shoots a large ring of fire at Sylar. Sylar pushes the flames back with telekinesis, but Jonas's flames then spread out and surround Sylar, while the ring of fire is still pushing at Sylar. The circle of fire surrounding Sylar then rises up and smashes into Sylar. Sylar falls over, he's on fire, he even screams, although softly. Jonas extends his hands, and the fires moves away from Sylar. The flames all fly into his hand.

Jonas: Pretty cool, huh?

Sylar: (weak) Why are you here?

Jonas: I'm looking for Peter Petrelli. I want him dead.

Sylar grins devilishly.

Sylar: What a coincidence, so am I. In fact, I came all the way from Costa Verde to kill him.

Jonas: I work alone.

Sylar: Who said I wanted to work with you?

Sylar extends his hand and begins to cut Jonas's head. Jonas tries to extract a flame, but the pain prevents him from doing so. He screams, very loudly, and then he begins to laugh.

Sylar: (cool voice) What's so funny?

Jonas: Even with my power, you'll never win. You're outnumbered, Sylar. You're not just facing one of them, you're facing all of them.

Sylar angrily continues to take his brain. Before we can see the outcome, we see HRG in Times Square. He appears to have just arrived. Behind him is Elle, she's following him. He stops and turns around.

HRG: Why are you here? I told you to stay with my family.

Elle: I am your family. Besides, Mohinder has it covered.

HRG: Mohinder is lying traitor who betrayed me for the Company.

Elle: Mohinder is a great man, he's just confused.

HRG: A bullet through my eye isn't confusing. It's very clear to me.

Elle: I'm coming with you, no matter what.

HRG looks worried.

HRG: I don't want you to get hurt.

Elle's hands shock.

Elle: I won't.

As they walk down Times Square, a hooded figure emerges from an alley. It's Monica as St. Joan. She puts her hood down and walks down Times Square as well.

Monica: New York.

We then see an empty cell. Micah is in it, alone. The door opens, it's Arthur.

Micah: (scared) Who are you?

Arthur: I'm a friend of your mother. I'm here to rescue you.

The episode ends.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Tears of Darkness

**CHAPTER ELEVEN - TEARS OF DARKNESS**

We see a mostly empty cell. Micah is in it, alone. The door opens, it's Arthur.

Micah: (scared) Who are you?

Arthur: I'm a friend of your mother. I'm here to rescue you.

Micah: (suspiciously) You know my mom?

Arthur: We're very old friends.

Micah: Where's Nana?

Arthur: She's fine, I rescued her too. She's waiting for you outside. Hurry up, we don't want anyone catching us.

Micah slowly gets up and walks over to him. They leave the cell.

Micah: Where's Nana?

Boss Marco appears and hits Micah on the back of the head. He's knocked out.

Arthur: Why did you do that?

Boss Marco: When do I get my money?

Arthur: If that's how it is, then I'll just control you.

Boss Marco: You can't control someone if you don't know where he is!

Boss Marco grabs Micah and disappears before Arthur can do anything.

**Monica Dawson **

**Kirby Plaza**

Monica: (as St. Joan) Micah!

She slowly makes her way through Kirby Plaza, desperately searching for Micah. She sees Adam Monroe.

Monica: Hey you!

Adam turns and looks at her.

Adam: What do you want?

Monica: (as St. Joan) I'm looking for a little boy.

Adam: (suspicious) What does he look like?

Monica: He's small, he has somewhat curly hair, and a great smile.

Adam: (realizing it's Micah) I'm not sure. I think he's in that building over there.

Monica: Thanks!

She turns toward the Kirby Plaza building and heads toward it. Adam silently pulls out a sword, not his Kensei sword, but another one, ready to kill her. Before he can make his killing blow, Arthur comes running out of the building.

Arthur: We lost him!

Adam: Not right now. This girl is looking for a little boy.

Arthur gives a strange look, also realizing that she's looking for Micah.

Monica: I was told that he was in that building.

Arthur: Oh sorry, I didn't see him. In fact, I didn't know he was missing, whoever he is.

Monica: His name is Micah.

Arthur and Adam glance at each other.

Arthur: I'm sure he's in there.

Monica: Thanks!

She begins to run toward the building.

Adam: Why didn't you control her?

Arthur: She's harmless. She's only looking for Micah.

Adam: But he's in there!

Arthur: Not anymore.

Adam: What?

Arthur: Boss Marco escaped.

Adam: How could you let that happen? Where is he?

Arthur: I don't know.

Adam: You've failed me for the last time, Arthur!

Monica enters the building.

Arthur: What are you doing?

Adam points his sword at Arthur. Arthur concentrates, as if he's trying to control Adam, but nothing happens.

Arthur: How?

Adam: I know you all too well. Only the weak-minded get controlled, but I know everything about you and your powers! You can't stop me, not now.

Arthur: Wait! Don't kill me!

Adam: I'm sorry.

Adam pulls his sword up and slashes Arthur's head off.

Adam: You were a great man once. I'm sorry you went spineless.

Inside the Kirby Plaza building, Monica's running up the stairs.

Monica: Micah! Where are you!

She quickly gets to the next floor and opens the door. Inside, Angela Petrelli is waiting for her.

Monica: Who are you?

Angela: I know where your cousin is.

Monica: How do you know he's my cousin?

Angela: I know a lot about you. I want you to do something for me.

Monica: What do you mean?

Angela: I can find your son for you, but you have to go to Charles Deveaux's apartment.

Monica: I don't know who he is.

Angela: He was an old friend of mine. Find his apartment, and go to it. Afterward, I'll give you Micah and Nana.

Monica pulls out her knife.

Monica: (as St. Joan) Why should I trust you!

Angela: Because I know that Nikki Sanders is alive, and I can keep it that way.

Monica: You're lying!

Angela: She was rescued from that building before it blew up. Someone with power, like you.

Monica looks freaked out.

Monica: Fine, just make sure he's safe.

Angela: I will.

**Nathan, Nikki, Matt, Ando, and Claude**

**Nathan's Apartment**

Claude wakes up, immediately, he notices the dead Maury.

Claude: What happened to him?

Nikki: It was something we took care of.

Nathan: You ready to save the world?

Claude: If I had a dime for every time I heard that.

Nathan: We have to save Claire.

Claude: Right, she's a good kid.

Ando: And we have to save Hiro!

Matt: Whatever it takes. Sylar can't take all of us.

Claude: Damn right!

Nathan: So let's go.

The five of them leave the apartment. Back in New Orleans, Micah, Nana, and Boss Marco suddenly appear back at Monica's house. Micah and Nana are knocked out.

Boss Marco: Try to find me now.

He disappears again.

**Hiro and Claire**

**Charles Deveaux's Rooftop**

Hiro: Well this is it.

Claire: I hope Peter's alright.

Hiro: He has great power. I hope they haven't gotten to him yet. I hope Ando's alive.

Claire: Who is he?

Hiro: My best friend. He have been friends for a very very long time. Long before I discovered my powers.

Claire: It must be nice, having friends like that. What about your family?

Hiro: My father's dead, and my sister is far away from here.

Claire: Well, at least you have friends.

They hear something.

Sylar: Hello again.

It's Sylar. He grabs Hiro with telekinesis and throws him over the edge of the rooftop.

Claire: Hiro!

Sylar: Well, well, it's nice to see you again, Claire.

He grabs her with telekinesis and lifts her up. He extends his other arm.

Sylar: It's time for you to die.

He begins to cut her head, she screams loudly. Right before he can finish, time freezes. At the edge of the roof, Peter stands there.

Peter: Sylar?

Peter walks over to him. Meanwhile, Hiro is immune to time freezing, so he's still falling off the roof. Just before he hits the ground, he disappears. He reappears back on the rooftop, right next to Peter, Sylar, and Claire. Peter is so startled by this that he accidentally resumes time. Sylar stops cutting her brains and looks behind him, clearly surprised.

Sylar: (sarcastically) When did you two get here?

Peter: (cool voice) Now!

Peter grabs Sylar with telekinesis and throws him behind them toward the edge. Sylar gets up and immediately forms a wall of fire, blocking them. Hiro is confused, Peter is angry, and Claire heals her head.

Peter: Show yourself!

Peter shoots electric bolts through the wall of fire, but he can't seem to hit anything.

The wall of fire begins to freeze all of a sudden. The air is cold, they can see their breaths. The ground of the rooftop begins to freeze as well. Hiro teleports over to the other side of the fire wall. Sylar is freezing the ground.

Hiro: I already killed you.

Sylar: Didn't take.

Sylar stops freezing the ground, Hiro is about to freeze time when Nathan, Matt, Nikki, Ando, and Claude arrive.

Ando: Hiro!

Hiro turns around.

Hiro: Ando?

Sylar begins to shoot fire at Hiro, who disappears and appears on the other side, with the others.

Peter: When did you guys get here?

Nathan: We couldn't let you die.

Peter: Let's stop Sylar.

Matt mentally tries to stop him.

Matt: (mentally) Stop it Sylar! You don't want to kill Claire!

Sylar: (thinking) You can read my mind. I'm not going to fall for your tricks!

HRG and Elle arrives, both armed and ready.

Claire: Dad?

HRG and Claire hug, Nathan watches with a smile on his face. She's safe, that's all that matters.

Elle: Where's Sylar?

Peter: On the other side.

Elle runs toward the frozen wall. She charges up a bolt of lightning, and shoots it at the wall, merely cracking it. Nikki runs over and uses super strength to punch a large hole in the wall where the crack is. The wall crumbles to the ground. Sylar throws Elle back with telekinesis. Nikki tries to proceed but Sylar throws a large pointed piece of ice right into Nikki's chest, knocking her back. She begins to bleed. HRG shoots many bullets at Sylar, who stops them with telekinesis. He throws them back at both Peter and HRG. Peter gets hit. Just before HRG gets pierced with bullets, Nathan dives and knocks HRG over.

Claire: Dad!

Claire runs toward her fathers. Hiro pulls out his Kensei sword. Meanwhile, back at the bottom of the apartment. Monica looks up. She hops from window ledge to window ledge using parkour. Soon, she lands at the top, right behind Sylar. Sylar, turns around, hearing her, and throws her back using, you guessed it, telekinesis. She flies off the rooftop. Hiro puts his sword back in and teleports to rescue her. An invisible Claude tries to sneak up on Sylar, who hears him and throws him back with telekinesis, Claude reappears when he lands. Claude is injured. Peter's bullet wounds heal. Matt tries to mentally manipulate Sylar again.

Matt: (mentally) Stop doing this! Revenge isn't the way to go!

Sylar: (thinking) I'm getting tired of you!

Sylar uses telekinesis to throw Matt very far back. Matt hits the wall hard and seemingly smashes his head. Sylar's eyes turn black. Hiro appears and catches Monica before she hits the ground, he then disappears. Back at the rooftop, Sylar uses Maya's power. Peter, Claire, HRG, Nathan, Ando, and Claude all begin to die and their eyes turn black as well.

Sylar: (cool voice) This is the end of the line.

Hiro and Monica reappear and quickly spot the situation. Before Hiro's eyes can turn black, he freezes time. Peter's eyes stop turning black. Peter and Hiro analyze the situation. Nikki and Matt are already dead, Elle is knocked out, Nathan, HRG, and Claude are all injured, and Ando, Monica, and Claire are all alive but scared.

Hiro: Let's do what we have to do.

Hiro pulls out his Kensei sword.

Peter: You ready?

Hiro walks over to Sylar, takes the sword, and slice Sylar's head clean off. Peter resumes time. Claire, Nathan, HRG, Ando, and Claude stop dying as they watch Sylar's head fall down without the body.

Claire: It's finally over.

With tears in her eyes, Claire smiles, stands up and runs toward Peter and Hiro. She hugs both of them. Hiro blushes.

Claire: You guys saved the world.

Hiro: We couldn't do it alone.

Ando walks over to them. Hiro and Ando smile at each other.

Hiro: Claire, this is Ando, my friend.

Claire shakes his hand.

Ando: (in Japanese) So this is the cheerleader?

Hiro: (in Japanese) Yeah, she's nice.

Ando: (in Japanese) I think Hiro Nakamura finally has a girlfriend.

Hiro: (in Japanese) Shut up.

Peter and Claire walk over to HRG and Nathan. They help the two get up.

Nathan: You two did great.

Claire: Well, we're family. And families make the best teams.

HRG smiles.

HRG: At least I'm alive. Maybe I can see you grow old now, Claire bear.

Nathan: Now what?

Peter's eyes widen, as if he remembers something.

Peter: I have to go get Caitlin.

HRG: Who?

Peter: A girl I met in Ireland. I accidentally left her in the future, in which the virus was released.

Nathan: But the virus wasn't released.

Peter: Well that's the problem. She might exist anymore.

Nathan: Well go get her!

Peter steps back.

Peter: In case I don't come back...

Claire: (interrupting) Don't say that, you will.

Peter disappears.

Monica's crying over the dead Nikki. Claude gets up, despite his injuries.

Claude: I hate to complain, but what do we do now?

Hiro: We all must go home. The world is safe now.

Claude: Is it? There's always some kind of crisis when the Company exists.

HRG: But Bob is dead, the building burned down. There is no more Company.

Nathan: (remembering) Yes there is. Adam Monroe is still alive.

The screen goes dark.

**END OF VOLUME THREE**

**VOLUME FOUR - SECRETS**

We see Peter arrive in the future, where the decontamination building should be. Instead, it's an abandoned warehouse.

Peter: Hello? Anybody there?

Peter sees a woman in the shadows.

Peter: Caitlin?

She comes forward and we see her true identity. It's Hana Gitelman.

Hana: Peter Petrelli, I've been waiting for you.

Peter: Who are you?

Hana: Most people call me "Wireless", but you can call me Hana.

Peter looks confused as Hana gives a small smirk.

The episode ends.


End file.
